


Love in the Sky

by Shinigami24



Series: Matchmaker Skye [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hostage Situations, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Minor Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, jailbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Skye works her mischievous magic as she tries to set up her friends and help save the world.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new trilogy. Skye plays matchmaker again, only in modern times.  
> I'll be updating the tags as I go.  
> In this uni, the disaster 2016 electron never happened. MCU is already bad enough without adding the mess that is real life to that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye gossips with Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. The Prologue for Riddle of the Christmas Nutcracker will be updated next.

Two years had passed since Helmut Zemo launched his revenge plan and succeeded into tearing the Avengers apart.

Thor and Bruce had returned from either Asgard or hiding. Rhodey had recovered from his injuries. The Avengers grew in number as more people such as Doctor Strange, Captain Marvel, Quake, and Spiderman joined.

Bucky's trigger words were removed with Wanda's help. Steve's team were found innocent of all wrong doing. Bucky's name was officially cleared when the Accords panel took a closer look at the HYDRA files.

The Accords were eventually rejected and thrown out when the new president Bernie Sanders took office and read his own copy of the Accords. Apparently, the new president took a strong exception to any form of discrimination.

General Thaddeus Ross was put under investigation. He received jail time before it was made public about what created the Hulk and the Abomination. Ross had a lot to answer for. The general had a lot of skeletons in his closet.

* * *

**_Wakanda, Africa, 2018;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had bonding time. They caught up on Disney movies from 1942 to the present. They were currently watching the iconic superhero film; The Rocketeer.

"This movie is too cute." Steve smiled. Bucky laughed.

"I can see the mass appeal." he had to agree.

"That Howard Hughes really does remind me of our Howard." Steve mentioned. Bucky sighed with a sad smile.

"I guess every character reminds us of someone."

* * *

While the best friends were having fun, Wanda and Skye chatted over Skype. They talked as if they were old friends. The subject topics covered gossip making the rounds in Wakanda and Manhattan alike.

"Have you heard all of the gossip going around?" Skye asked. Wanda raised her eyebrow.

"What do you know?" she asked.

"You are not going to believe this. Manhattan was swarming with paparazzi after this." Skye began.


	2. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson and his team has to finish their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 won't be posted until Wed.

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York, 2018;_ **

The Manhattan Avengers numbered eleven. The members consisted of Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, War Machine, Vision, Spiderman, Quake, Agent Trip, Captain Marvel, and Doctor Strange. Tony had come out of retirement to lead the team with aid from Carol. 

The Avengers went around their usual routine of mediation, reading, and relaxing. However, they had a new mission coming up. So they needed to gather intel.

* * *

During downtime, Tony and Pepper had alone time. They cuddled together on the couch in the penthouse. 

"I am really craving baked goods lately," Tony was saying.

"Panera is starting their Christmas promotions." Pepper offered.

"Sounds great. Can I order now?" Tony asked hopefully. Pepper chuckled and reached for her phone. Tony beamed and kissed her cheek happily.

* * *

On another floor, Skye, Darcy, and Trip played poker with Stephen and Peter. They all looked at each other with a decent amount of suspicion. 

They had tendencies not to trust each other while playing poker. They all hid their cards and even tried to peek at each other's hands. Finally, Skye hooted and threw down a royal flush. They all groaned as Skye collected all of the candy on the table.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phil and his team had to clean up after their mission. The team leader filed reports with their higher ups and the weapons department.

The others were either being checked out or filing their own specific reports. The time after the missions were sometimes just as much work as the actual assignment.

"Come on, at least get checked over." Bobbi was saying to her husband Lance.

"Do I have to?" Lance asked.

"Please do, I want some downtime with you, but I refuse to jeopardize your health." Bobbi declared.

"Fine." Lance sighed as he relented.

* * *

That evening, Thor and Jane went out on a date. They went to an American Ballet Theatre performance. The theatre was playing Swan Lake. 

They enjoyed the ballet and gave the cast a booming round of applause atop a standing ovation. It was the perfect date for them. Jane kissed Thor.

"That was a lovely night. Thank you so much, Thor." she said. Thor grinned.

"Only the best for you, Lady Jane." he responded.


	3. Perfect Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye comes up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

The older couples went to a steak house. They had fun and enjoyed their meal. The night was still young after dinner. So they snuck away for drinks at a swanky bar before calling it a night.

* * *

The next day, Phil, Maria, and Nick had a meeting. They read through the files and discussed the mission.

"How many agents will you take?" Fury asked Coulson.

"We don't need anymore than ten this time around. Backup can provide more if necessary." Coulson answered.

"Alright, I will notify the teams." Fury replied. The trio left the board room to begin their individual mission tasks.

* * *

**_Wakanda, Africa;_ **

Bucky and Steve had time to bond. They went to street vendors T'Challa had recommended. They brought food, scarves, handmade products, and gifts. The pair had a wonderful time and planned another outing like this in the future.

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;_ **

Skye hung out with Leo and Jemma. They put in a movie and sat down to watch it all. The friends really got into the movie. 

"Let's do this together sometimes soon." Jemma smiled.

* * *

That evening, the Avengers gathered for a spaghetti dinner. Rhodey and Carol were awkward as they talked to each other. Bruce felt lonely sitting amongst the couples. The other singles were talking with their friends happily. The dinner had its mix of happiness and longing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skye had been observing her friends and decided to do something about their awkward courting. After dinner, she paced her floor and decided that enough was enough. She wanted them to be happy.

"Time to play, Cupid. First to get some help." she grinned.

 


	4. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye, Trip, and Darcy pick their first matchmaking attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. RotCN will be updated next.

The next morning, Skye called up Darcy.

"Hey! I'm going to need your help on something." she started.

"What do you need?" Darcy replied.

"I'm tired of everyone feeling lonely or longing after each other. I'm going to start matchmaking and I need your help." Skye explained.

"Oh, definitely! I'm in." Darcy declared. After getting Darcy's help, Skye went by Trip's room to recruit him. Trip looked at her with some skepticism. Would all of this really work?

"Come on, I know you saw how upset Bruce looked. What about how awkward Rhodey and Carol were?" Skye reasoned. Trip sighed,

"Fine! If this falls through, I'm blaming it entirely on you." he responded.

"No need! This will work out perfectly," Skye beamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce and Tony were in their element in the lab. Tony was trying to tweet a new invention while Bruce was recording more data for an ongoing experiment.

"I saw you at the dinner last night. What's wrong, Bruce?" Tony asked after putting down his torch.

"I don't want to talk about that right now, Tony." Bruce sighed. Tony wanted to press but the tense set in his friend's shoulders warned him away from that. He sighed and went back to his torch. They would talk later.

* * *

A hour or so later, Darcy, Skye, and Trip plotted. They considered the singles on their respective teams. Who needed their help the most?

"I think we should handle Bruce first." Skye suggested.

"I'll ask Tony if Bruce is interested in anyone." Darcy volunteered.

"Actually, I can do it," Trip offered.

"Maybe he'll tell me if I help with an invention." he finished.

* * *

That evening, the Avengers had team bonding time. They had a movie night to relax. They watched the Lord of Rings and the Hobbit trilogies, before going on to the Star Wars franchise. They had fun and ate up all of the snacks.

"Can we set up more movie nights? I want to watch them all," Skye asked.

"Sure thing. This is awesome." Tony replied. After the last movie of the night was over, they made plans for the next movie night. They could hardly wait.

* * *

The next day, Lance and Bobbi went out on a date. They went to the Empire State building. They stood above the city, the wind blowing through their hair.

"This is gorgeous out here, Lance." Bobbi marveled.

"I know." Lance grinned. Then they kissed on top of the iconic building in New York. Their love was illuminated by the stars.


	5. Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye finally launches her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here;s ch 4. Ch 5 should be posted tmw.

One day, Betty Ross arrived at the tower. Bruce was happy to see her. The Avengers watched as they hugged each other close.

"Who is that woman?" Skye wanted to know.

"Betty Ross, his former fiancee and the only woman he has ever loved." Tony answered. Seeing how happy Bruce looked, Skye got an idea. She smirked and whispered to herself.

"Bruce and Betty. Sounds perfect." She grabbed Darcy and Trip. They had work to do.

* * *

 A few days later, the trio launched their plan. Bruce and Betty were lured to a restaurant and seated at a table before they realized that they had been tricked.

Sitting in the restaurant, Bruce and Betty still couldn't believe it. They were both college educated yet they got tricked into going on a date. They blushed and groaned at being played.

"How about we eat and enjoy ourselves and make them suffer later?" Betty offered. Bruce sighed and nodded. They weren't going to let this go.

* * *

  ** _Wakanda, Africa;  
_**

Bucky and Steve had bonding time. Bucky finally got his best friend to draw again under one condition; he was to be Steve's model. 

Steve drew as fast as he could. While Bucky tried to keep straight and not let his muscles get weak. When he finished; Steve beamed at the portrait. It looked better than he had anticipated.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;  
_ **

The Avengers trained on Tony's obstacle course. It was a complex course.

There was a climbing wall, nets placed here and there, a mini ropes course, a balance beam, bridges, and stepping stones. A tunnel for crawling through, hurdles for them to jump over and much more completed the course.

"Tony, don't you think that this is a bit much?" Bruce asked.

"I created it with your weakness in mind." Tony was undaunted. They groaned and kept pushing forward. Tony had to be a sadist in his past life.

* * *

That evening, Skye and Wanda talked over Skype. Skye was telling her friend about her matchmaking plans. Wanda listened to Skye's plan in total silence. She was trying to evaluate everything that could possibly go wrong.

"Are you sure that this is smart?" she finally asked.

"All I want is for them to all be happy." Skye defended her logic. Wanda sighed. She couldn't argue with that logic.


	6. Mind Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda learns about a new potential couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

A few days had passed since Bruce and Betty's arranged date. They had scolded Darcy, Skye, and Trip soundly. While the couple did enjoy the date, they still hated the trick pulled to get them there.

"Don't mess with someone like this again." Betty admonished as they left the trio. Skye silently vowed to be more sneaky next time.

Wanda nosed around in Steve's head and discovered his hidden love for Bucky. She gasped and immediately scanned Bucky's brain and found that he also harbored similar feelings as Steve. After she recovered from her shock, she called Skye up.

"Skye! You will not believe what I found!" she informed.

"What?" Skye asked. Wanda proceeded to relate her findings. Skye wrote the couple down on her list.

"I'll need your help with this one." she said.

* * *

While Skye was finding out about the new couple, Leo and Jemma had bonding time. They were working on an experiment. They enjoyed the safe experiment. It took them back to their childhood.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce and Betty made dinner together. They were awkward around each other. Finally, Bruce took a deep breath and began,

"Betty, there has been something, I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?" Betty asked.

"I love you, Betty." Bruce confessed. Betty beamed and turned to take Bruce's face into her hands.

"I love you too." she said. They leaned in and kissed softly.

* * *

**_Wakanda, Africa;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had bonding time. They played Mario Kart 8, making a mini tournament out of it. They had fun and pushed and shoved.

"Not a blue shell!" Bucky yelled. Steve laughed as he sailed to the finish line.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;  
_ **

Skye, Darcy, and Trip got snacks and sat down to a marathon of Ghostbusters. They were happy with their progress and wanted to celebrate.

"One couple down. We have several more to go." Skye said.

"So, who's next?" Darcy asked.


	7. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Jane goes on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. RotCN will be next to be updated.

Nick, Phil, Maria, and T'Challa video chatted. They were respectful and professional as they discussed their respective Avengers teams and exchanged information. At the end of their conservation, the two governments bid farewell and signed off.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;  
_ **

The Avengers had team bonding. They held a movie night, taking up where they left off; watching the Lord of Rings trilogy. They had fun delving into the story and talking about it during breaks.

"I love this series! Let's watch it again, another time." Peter cheered.

* * *

The next day, Thor and Jane went out on a date. They went bowling. The couple competed against each other. Thor won with a perfect game. He got his picture taken with Jane and put on the wall. Jane kissed Thor and congratulated him.

"This date was perfect." she smiled.

* * *

Leo, Jemma, and Skye sang karaoke in the lab. They had fun singing classics out of tune. It was a great laugh and made unforgettable memories.

As they sang, Leo and Jemma tried to hide their feelings. The scientists had loved each other since they were both hired at SHIELD. However, Skye began to notice their feelings and put them on her list.

"They're next." she decided. As she snuck away from the lab and went to Trip's room. They needed to make a plan as soon as possible.

* * *

That evening, Tony and Pepper had alone time. They sat in front of their large fireplace. The warm feeling added romance to their personal time. Pepper kissed Tony softly and snuggled back into his arms. 


	8. Prison Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria and Nick have a new issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

**_San Pedro Prison, South America;_ **

Zemo managed to escape prison, but he didn't get away alone. Two other accomplices used his escape as the gateway to their freedom.

The prison break consisted of tricking guards and blowing a few walls up with concealed grenades.

"What did I tell you? The security was too obsolete to stop us." Zemo chuckled.

"Let's get out of here." his accomplice replied.

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York;_ **

Leo and Jemma were lured to a closet. The scientists felt stupid for getting tricked.

"How did we get played? We have PhDs for heaven's sake?!" Leo ranted.

"I think that they want us to talk about the tension between us." Jemma responded.

"Well, we can't help falling in love with each other." Leo replied.

"I feel the same," Jemma smiled.

"Maybe, we can make this work," Leo beamed. He took her hand and held it, hope filling him up.

* * *

 Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Betty, Thor, and Jane went out on a group date. They went to an ice skating show. They enjoyed the performance of Disney stars.

"The woman playing Moana is so graceful. She must have trained hard for this." Betty was saying. Tony nodded,

"The behind the scenes prep was extensive." he responded. The performance ended and they received a standing ovation.

* * *

Darcy, Trip, and Skye played classic games such as Uno, Go Fish, Gin Rummy, Blackjack, Skip Bo, and poker. They played several rounds and back stabbed each other. They all won at least one round.

"Yeah, never again play those games with friends." Darcy decided.

"Definitely. And never put on the stacking rule." Trip agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick and Maria were in Maria's office when one desk agent came in and turned on the TV.

"You have to see this." he warned. All of sudden, they were treated to a sight of a news reporter standing in front of a building. Smoke billowed as flames raged. Splatters of mud could be seen.

"You are now seeing the smoldering remains of the West wing of the San Pedro prison. Guards and witnesses say that three prisons used grenades to blow this massive hole in the 20 foot thick wall." the reporter was saying.

"What the hell? Grenades!" Fury nearly shouted. He answered his phone not long after. He growled and hung up.

"We don't have any identities of either the dead nor the prisoners." he groused.

"Call Coulson. We need to get there right now." he added.

"Already hit the emergency button. Be in the conference room on the carrier in ten." Maria answered.


	9. Devious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get their assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

The Avengers were already on their jet when Fury contacted them to give them their new mission.

"We have three unidentified prisoners that escaped a maximum security prison. They used grenades to exit the actual prison, killing and injuring hundreds." Fury announced. The Avengers all froze as the news footage played. The sight of bodies and emergency personnel having to rush in to save lives in a smoldering building angered them greatly.

"Do we have any leads that could help with identification?" Stephen wanted to know.

"Check with a guard when they come out of the hospital." Fury replied. Then he signed off so he could begin to field questions from the bureaucrats. The Avengers sighed. They had a huge burden.

* * *

Several hours later, Rhodey and Carol sat down in the lounge for a Back to the Future trilogy marathon. They ordered pizza, popped popcorn, and pulled soda and candy out. Putting in the first DVD in the player, they sat down to watch the movies.

They had fun and watched all three movies. They laughed and cried at Marty McFly's and Doc's antics.

"The joys of having Netflix," Rhodey sighed.

* * *

While Rhodey and Carol were watching Doc being lost in time, Darcy, Skye, Trip, Lance, and Stephen got together for a poker tournament. The mood and atmosphere was lighter, due to having candy and favors as chips. 

The group of five all joked around during said tournament. In the end, Lance won the pot.

"Skye, I expect your famous burgers tonight. I have a date." he declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo and Jemma were out eating lunch. They ate in comfortable silence. Jemma took Leo's hand and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for lunch." she smiled. Leo blushed and squeezed her hand.

* * *

Elsewhere, Zemo curled onto his bunk. He and the two other prisoners had separated and he'd found an abandoned bunker.

"What can I do with my new freedom?" he pondered. Moments later, he stopped and smirked. He had an idea.

"Oh, sometimes I'm too devious." he chuckled.


	10. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zemo enacts his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. RotCN will be updated next.

Nick had a pounding headache from all of this trouble. To his everlasting dismay, one of the escaped prisoners were Helmut Zemo. The very man who had nearly succeeded into tearing the Avengers apart. He groaned and downed some Advil.

"I don't get paid enough for any of this." he groaned.

**_Wakanda, Africa;_ **

Bucky and Steve had bonding time. They went to play laser tag with the twins and Sam. Wanda got the most hits so she ended up winning, much to Pietro's dismay.

"She cheated! She learned our positions from looking in our heads!" he protested. The next thing, they heard was a groan as Wanda punched him in the ribs.

"Hush kids, or you're grounded," Sam joked.

* * *

**_Staten Island, New York;_ **

Zemo made his move. He hired goons to take Staten Island hostage. Every way in and out of the borough was closed off by the goons.

The civilians were terrified. They wanted out pronto! But they were stuck, due to all bridges being now guarded.

"Now, they have to meet my demands." Zemo gloated as he settled in to wait.

* * *

The Avengers learned of Zemo's stunt when JARVIS let Tony know. Tony hit the alarm and went to get ready. After everyone was suited up, they made their way to outside of Staten Island. 

They met with Phil's team at Verranzo-Narrows Bridge. With help from Iron Man, Vision, JARVIS and FRIDAY, they studied the bridges and tried to find the best solution.

After formulating a plan, they put it to the test. They split up into teams and attacked the minions. The hired goons put up a fight, but the group was able to overpower them and reclaim the borough.

Zemo growled in anger at his failure. His plan had fallen through! Taking advantage of the confusion, he gave the heroes the slip.

"He got away!" Skye yelled into the comms. They had saved the island, but lost their target.

* * *

That evening, Leo and Jemma went to the American Museum of Natural History for their first date. They had fun learning about fossils. Leo kissed Jemma and smiled.

"Thank you for coming out with me." he said.

* * *

In the meantime, Skye, Trip, and Darcy celebrated their latest success with a bottle of wine.

"Two couples down, and we aren't even half way done." Darcy was saying.

"Who's next?" Trip asked.

"Next, we should do Rhodey and Carol." Skye answered. They toasted to their next project and basically had a good night in general.


	11. Defuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zemo lures the Avengers to a soccer stadium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.

The trio signed Rhodey and Carol up for couples cooking classes. When realization set in, the couple was bemused. They had noticed what happened to the other couples and figured something like this was headed their way.

"Why not make the most of it?" Rhodey suggested.

"Sure thing." Carol smiled. So they attended the class and made delicious muffins.

* * *

After launching his latest plan, Zemo called the Avengers out to a soccer stadium. He had goons and bombs hidden and ready.

"Finally, you will suffer the way I have!" he gloated. He had a sick grin on his pale face as he shook with his insanity.

The Avengers were on high alert. JARVIS soon alerted them,

"Master Stark, he has rigged the stadium with explosives." he announced.

"What did he say?!" Carol gasped.

"Tony, my team will defuse the bomb. Keep them busy!" Phil commanded before taking off with his team in tow. Leo was radioing for backup. The Avengers swooped down over them. The fighting began and the goons began shooting. This battle was the deciding factor.

* * *

The battle was furious and violent. The Avengers were all over the place.

Spiderman jumped around catching or restraining minions for his team mates with his webs. War Machine and Iron Man teamed up to combine the fire power of their suits.

Doctor Strange used his magic to subdue Zemo. While Thor and Vision handled Zemo's backup.

The Hulk smashed through heavy weapons while Quake stomped on the ground to create mini earthquakes.

Black Widow used her potent Widow Bites to knock out the enemy guards. Trip and Captain Marvel helped Natasha take down the rest of the men.

The end result was, the surviving hired guns being arrested and taken into custody.

"Now, who's going to suffer, Zemo?" Tony asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phil and his team found the bomb. According to Jarvis, only one of the bombs were the real thing. The rest were smoke bombs. The other teams were deposing of said bombs.

They found terrified civilians being watched by other armed thugs Zemo had hired. The heroes were furious.

"He's keeping them so close to the blast site." Leo growled.

"Defuse the bomb, Melinda and I will handle the thugs." Phil commanded. Lance and Bobbi ran off to get to work. They soon found the device with a timer counting down.

"Okay, we need to figure out what bomb this is." Bobbi was saying.

"Let me handle this. Get the gear that you think we would need." Lance responded.

While Lance was handling the bomb, Leo and Jemma snuck the civilians out of harm's way. Phil and the other agents battled against the goons.

After finding the correct wire, Lance finally defused the bomb with just seconds on the clock.

"It's defused. The civilians are safe." he announced.

* * *

That evening, Tony and Pepper had alone time. They cuddled together.

"We figured out that Zemo was one of the prisoners not too long after the prison break." Tony was saying.

"How did you find that out if there was no formal identification?" Pepper wanted to know.

"I had to call in a ton of favors." Tony confessed. They cuddled close, dropping the conversation and focusing on themselves.


	12. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get debriefed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

Iron Man and Black Widow delivered their prisoners to the Raft. Zemo was furious that he was at their mercy. However, the pair didn't give an inch and meant business.

"Have fun, boys." Natasha smirked as they locked them in the cells.

* * *

A hour or so later, Nick had the Avengers in his office for debriefing. T'Challa's face was on the monitor. 

"The citizens are all safe and can return home. The UN wants to investigate Zemo further. They really want to know how he got his hands on the materials for to make bombs." Fury was saying.

"We can hand over all intelligence if requested." T'Challa offered. They talked for awhile more, when the conversation came to an end, T'Challa logged off. They finished the paperwork and debriefing before retiring to their rooms.

* * *

The next day, Rhodey and Carol visited a bakery. The pair talked about work and other interests over cheesecake. 

"We have been testing the waters for awhile, and I think we should try this," Rhodey smiled.

"I would love to take you out to dinner." he finished. Carol took his hand.

"I would love to go with you." she responded. The new couple were excited to begin their relationship and build it into something.

* * *

That evening, the Avengers had some bonding time. They went to a karaoke bar to sing. They had fun, singing classics such as My Heart Will Go On, Total Eclipse of the Heart, and Suspicious Minds. It was good to take some time away from being Earth's protectors to just be ordinary people.

* * *

The next day, Thor and Jane had some much needed time alone. They cuddled on the couch.

"It's good to be home." Thor smiled.

"I missed spending time with you." Jane nodded. The couple sat in silence, making up for the physical separation.


	13. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some teammates gloat at the idea of a get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted tmw.

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;_ **

A few days later, Skye and Wanda chatted over Skype.

"When is the best time for you to visit?" Wanda was saying.

"Anytime is good." Skye replied.

"Perfect!" Wanda smiled. They signed off after a long talk.

* * *

**_Wakanda, Africa;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had bonding time. They went swimming. They splashed around and had fun. The cool water relaxed them, and the fellow company made them both happy.

* * *

  ** _Manhattan, New York;  
_**

****Tony, Pepper, Thor, Jane, Lance, and Bobbi went  on a group date. They went to a grilling place. They had fun and ate as much as they could. At the end of the meal, they paid the staff extra for the amazing service. The night was beautiful.

* * *

The next evening, the Avengers met with agents for a dinner at a sushi bar. In addition to soda, they ordered many different rolls and shared them. They had fun and ate up. Then some of them decided they were still famished and took a look at the dessert menu. The night was a nice break from their hectic life.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;_ **

Rhodey and Carol had some alone time. They cuddled up together.

"Do you want to go on a vacation?" Carol asked.

"That seems nice. But can we postpone it until we catch the remaining prisoners?" Rhodey asked.

"Sure thing," Carol responded, smiling. Then they kissed and relaxed back into the sofa couch to watch some TV.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SHIELD leaders start the next phase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. Inspiration hit me, so I'm putting Love in Wakanda on hold until March. Next will be a Christmas Advent fic, set in the MCU.

A few days later, Darcy, Trip, Skye, and the Avengers gathered in Tony's private hangar. They waved and hugged each other. Then Darcy, Trip, and Skye boarded their private plane with Happy at the wheel. They took off with everyone waving from the hangar.

* * *

That afternoon, Bruce, Betty, Rhodey, Carol, Leo, and Jemma went out on a group date. They went to a symphony. The symphony put on a strong performance that riveted the crowd. They stood for a huge standing ovation. The music told such a good story.

* * *

**_Wakanda, Africa;_ **

Bucky and Steve had bonding time. They watched Christmas classic movies that Sam had recommended.

The list went as follows; White Christmas, It's a Wonderful Life, Christmas in Connecticut, Meet Me in St. Louis, and Holiday Affair. They enjoyed the movies but the romance genre was a complete surprise.

"Is Sam trying to tell us something with all these romantic movies?" Bucky asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea with him sometimes." Steve replied. The atmosphere was now more awkward. Some things were left unsaid as they watched the movies.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fury, Phil, and Maria had a progress meeting. The leaders talked over every possible and outcome.

"We've got one of them in custody. Now, we just need to find the other two." Fury was saying.

"Has there been any sightings?" Maria asked.

"Nothing credible." Phil answered.

"Keep your eyes peeled," Fury said.

"Escaped criminals always slip up." he finished.

* * *

**_Africa;  
_ **

Elsewhere, a man hid in the jungles surrounding Wakanda. They stayed low and kept quiet as they watched the kingdom.

"It's not over yet." they vowed. He had a feral look. He was ready for destruction. The escaped prisoner knew that he would have to do everything in his power to avoid prison. Even if it meant killing someone.


End file.
